vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shizuka Hio
Shizuka Hio (緋桜 閑, Hiō Shizuka) war der reinblütige Vampir, der Zero Kiryu biss. Selbst für ein Reinblüter fühlten sich ihre Vampirkollegen in ihrer Gegenwart unwohl und nannten sie die "Prinzessin der blühenden Blumen außerhalb der Saison" oder "Kuruizaki-hime". Charakter-Konzept Name Shizuka bedeutet ruhig und still. Was Hio betrifft, das Hi bedeutet scharlachrot und o für Kirschblüten. Mit ihrem Spitznamen Kuruizaki-hime bedeutet Kuruizaki ''Blumen, ''die außerhalb der Saison blühen, und Hime bedeutet Prinzessin. Ihr Name bedeutet, das Beste aus der vorherigen Zeit mit unseren Lieben zu machen. Aussehen Shizuka ist eine sehr schöne und sehr attraktive Frau. Sie ist groß im Vergleich zu den meisten anderen weiblichen Figuren, mit langen, silberweißen Haaren und Augen, die einen ungewöhnlichen Rosaton haben, ähnlich der Farbe von Kirschblüten. Sie hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer entfernten Verwandten, Maria Kurenai. Shizuka wird immer in einem blassen, weißen Kimono gezeigt. Sie trug auch ein dünnes Band um ihre Taille mit einer daran befestigten Glocke (im Anime würde Ichiru später die Glocke für sein Haar benutzen). Sie ist dafür bekannt, immer barfuß herumzulaufen. Persönlichkeit Sie wirkte normalerweise ruhig und gelassen und lächelte, als ob sie amüsierte, wenn sie über Zero spottete oder sprach. Ihre sanften Bewegungen verliehen ihr eine markante Präsenz. Kirschblüten begleiten oft ihre Anwesenheit, selbst wenn sie außerhalb der Saison sein sollten, wie wenn sie die Kiryu-Zwillinge kennenlernte. Während Ichiru den Körper von Maria Kurenai besitzt, stellt Ichiru fest, dass ihre Handlungen in Marias Körper anders waren als ihr normales und gelassenes Verhalten, wie wenn sie spielerisch mit Ichirus Gefühlen spielt und wenn sie mit der Night Class interagiert. Dies zeigt ein bisschen Shizukas spielerische Seite, obwohl Ichiru damit unzufrieden war. Ein Beispiel dafür war, als Shizuka (in Marias Körper besessen) Ichiru aus Spaß küsste, was dazu führte, dass Ichiru ihr sagte, sie solle es nicht noch einmal tun. Hintergrund Shizuka wurde in einen Käfig gesperrt und in dem Moment, in dem sie geboren wurde, in Isolation gehalten. Jeder behauptete, es sei eine seltene, exotische, schöne Kreatur wie sie selbst zu schützen, weil die Hio-Familie eine traurige Geschichte des Berserkerns hatte. Sie war auch mit Rido Kuran verlobt, aber sie weigerte sich, sich ihm zu unterwerfen. Sie bekam täglich Menschenopfer als Nahrung. Bei einer solchen Gelegenheit funkelte das Opfer sie an und sie betrachtete ihn anders als alle anderen. Sie beschloss, mit ihm zu sprechen, statt ihn zu verschlingen, und fühlte sich stark an ihn gebunden. Sie verwandelte ihn schließlich in einen Vampir, aber er vergab ihr dafür bis zum Schluss nicht. Irgendwann besuchte Kaname Kuran sie. Shizuka sagte später, dass sie ihn als das nächste Oberhaupt der Kurans bedauerte. Shizuka schlug ihrer Geliebten die Idee einer Flucht vor, die ihr widerwillig folgte und bei ihr blieb. Sie glaubte, dass er das tat, weil er keinen anderen Ort hatte, wo er hingehen konnte. Ihr Geliebter wurde später als gefährlicher Vampir der Level E auf die Hinrichtungsliste gesetzt, obwohl Shizuka seinen Sturz auf Level E verhindert hatte, indem er ihr Blut als seine Meisterin gab. Sein Leben wurde von Zero Kiryus Eltern beendet. Wütend und rachsüchtig attackierte sie die Kiryu-Familie, tötete beide Eltern, biss Zero, um ihn zu verfluchen und Zeros Zwilling Ichiru Kiryu mitzunehmen. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, erkannte sie, wer der wahre Feind war. Die meisten Menschen waren sich des Grundes des Angriffs nicht bewusst und glaubten, dass Shizuka wie andere Hio-Familienmitglieder vor ihr Berserker geworden war. Sie wurde für verrückt erklärt und auf die Jägerliste gesetzt. Sie verschwand dann spurlos. Shizuka verbrachte vier Jahre damit, sich mit Ichiru als ihrem pflichtbewussten Leibwächter zu verstecken, die in Maria Kurenais Körper versteckt war, eine entfernte Verwandte, die sie Blut zu spenden versprach, um ihren kranken Körper zu heilen. Handlung Shizuka war auf der Suche nach Zero Kiryu mit Marias Fähigkeiten Vögel zu kontrollieren und fand ihn a der Cross Academy. Shizuka meldet sich als Maria Kurenai in der Cross Academy an und lernt Yuki Cross kennen, von die sie bemerkt, dass sie eine sehr leckere und gesund aussehende Person ist. Yuki zeigt Maria auf dem Campus und Maria gibt Yukis Überraschung ihre Schwäche und ihre Angst vor den anderen Vampiren zu. Marias süße Persona verschwindet, wenn sie mit der Night Class in den Unterricht geht und sofort beginnt, die Schüler zu entfremden, damit sie sich entschuldigen kann. Maria findet Zero und Yuki, doch Zero spürt das was mit der neuen Schülerin nicht stimmt, zieht seine Bloody Rose hervor und richtet sie auf Maria, doch Yuki stellt sich schützend vor Maria und will wissen, was los ist, doch Zero zieht sich verwirrt zurück. Yuki entschuldigt sich bei Maria, die sich bei ihr bedankt und hofft, dass sie Freunde sein können. Maria macht wieder Probleme, indem sie tagsüber herumläuft und Takuma sie jagen lässt. Zero nimmt Yuki zur Seite und besteht darauf, dass sie sich von der neuen Schülerin fernhält. Maria fängt an, Zero heimlich zu beobachten, und erlaubt ihn, sie zu sehen. Kaname spricht mit Maria und lässt sie wissen, dass er sich bewusst ist, wer sie ist und will wissen, was ihre Absichten sind. Maria verlässt Kaname, nur um von Zero gepackt zu werden, der seine Waffe wieder an sich zieht. Zero hat herausgefunden, dass sie Shizuka sein muss. Maria verspottet Zero, um den Abzug zu drücken, aber er entdeckt, dass er aufgrund der Bindung zwischen ihnen nicht in der Lage ist. Maria ist froh, dass Zero nicht aufgibt, wenn er das erfährt. Ihr Bodyguard wirft ihr ein Schwert zu und sie kämpft mit Zero. Sie haben sich gegenseitig verletzt und Maria schlägt vor, dass sie aufhören, bis ihre Wunden geheilt sind. Maria findet Yuki am nächsten Tag, Yuki konfrontiert Maria mit ihren Handlungen und Shizuka. Maria erzählt Yuki, dass sie weiß, wie man Zero davor bewahrt, zu einem Level E-Vampir zu werden und fragt, ob sie einen Deal machen will. Sie gibt Yuki zwei Möglichkeiten: Töte Kaname Kuran oder ich verwandle dich in einen Vampir. Yuki kehrt während des Balls zu Maria zurück und stimmt zu, ihr Blut Shizuka als Gegenleistung für ihre Hilfe zu geben. Maria freut sich, angenommen, das wäre Yukis Wahl. Shizuka kehrt zu ihrem eigenen Körper zurück und sagt Yuki, dass Zero nur das Blut seiner Meisterin trinken muss. Bevor Shizuka ihr Blut trinken kann, kommt Zero an und bedroht Shizuka. Yuki verteidigt Shizuka und Zero sagt ihr, dass sie aus dem Weg gehen soll. Yuki weigert sich, ihm zu sagen, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, ihn zu retten. Zero ist ungläubig, beschließt aber, dass er ihr Blut trinken kann, nachdem er sie getötet hat und er Yuki wegzieht. Yuki versucht ihn mit seinem Armband aufzuhalten, wobei Shizuka sich ärgert, dass er von Yuki gezähmt wird. Zero wird von der Stimme seiner Meisterin eingefroren und fängt an, ihre Befehle zu befolgen, Yuki zu halten. Shizuka trinkt dann wieder zur Strafe von Zero. Als sie vor hatte, Yukis Blut zu trinken, stoppt Zero sie, packt Shizukas Kehle, erschießt sich selbst in das Bein um sich aus ihrer Kontrolle zu befreien und weigert sich, Shizuka noch mehr von ihm nehmen zu lassen und schafft es Shizuka zu erschießen. Shizuka lacht, als Yuki versucht Zero zurückzuhalten. Zero bewegt sich, um sie erneut anzugreifen und wird von ihrem Bodyguard gestoppt, den Zero erkennt: Es idt sein Zwilling Ichiru. Shizuka verlässt während der Ablenkung, um sich von ihren Wunden zu erholen. Shizuka ist genervt, als sie Kaname in ihrem Zimmer findet. Kaname, der die Kugeln bemerkt, hat ihre Fähigkeit zur Heilung verlangsamt. Shizuka möchte wissen, warum er in der Schule ist. Kaname gibt zu, dass er seine Stücke sammelt und dass er dasselbe getan hätte wie Shizuka, als er seine Hand durch ihre Brust stößt und eine Wunde verursacht, von der sie nicht heilen kann. Shizuka gibt zu, dass sie daran dachte, Yuki zu benutzen, um Kaname zu töten und Kaname stimmt zu, dass sie weise gewesen wäre. Sie gibt zu, dass Yuki gestorben wäre und es entweder Shizuka oder Yuki war und Kaname ihr Leben und Blut nimmt, um Yuki zu beschützen. Er lässt einen kleinen Betrag für Zero, um zu trinken, aber das Blut wird stattdessen von Ichiru getrunken, der zuerst Shizuka findet. Bevor er stirbt, warnt Shizuka Kaname, dass er in der Dunkelheit leben wird und eine finstere Zukunft für sich selbst herbeigerufen hat, indem er das Blut eines anderen Reinbluts trinkt. Im Anime sagt sie Ichiru sie zu verschlingen, damit sie immer ein Teil von ihm sein wird, dann verteilt sie sich langsam in glitzernde Substanzen und zerbricht weiter. Es zeigt sich, dass sie ihn zutiefst respektierte und ihn sehr mochte. Sie zögerte, ihn zu beißen, da sie sich weigert, jemanden, der sich um sie kümmert, so zu verfluchen. Zero erfährt von Sara Shirabuki, dass Kaname diejenige war, der Shizuka aus ihrem Käfig befreite und Kanames Gründe erfuhr, die behauptete, dass Shizuka sich rächen sollte, um ein bestimmtes Paar Jäger zu töten, um sicherzustellen, dass ihre Zwillingskinder alle reinblütigen Vampire beseitigen würden. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Abgesehen von Unsterblichkeit und Heilung von allen Wunden außer die Wunden von den Anti-Vampir-Waffen an Herz und Kopf, hat Shizuka die Fähigkeit, Pflanzen zu manipulieren, was erklärt, warum Kirschblüten fallen, wenn Shizuka erscheint. Sie könnte auch die Körper von anderen Vampiren wie Rido Kuran besitzen, was dazu führt, dass sie ihre Kräfte erhalten, wie zum Beispiel Marias Körper zu benutzen, um durch die Augen von Vögeln zu sehen. Sie war auch eine sehr fähige Kämpferin, da sie in der Lage war Zeros Eltern zu töten, die als die größten Jäger der Welt bekannt waren. Beziehungen Rido Kuran Sie war ursprünglich Rido Kurans Verlobte, hatte aber starke Gefühle des Hasses für ihn, und es wurde später offenbart, dass sie mehr Macht haben wollte, um ihn selbst zu töten. Später im Manga, als Rido von ihrem Tod sprach, erwähnte er, dass es eine Erleichterung sei und dass sie sich am Leben geweigert habe, sich ihm "unterzuordnen". Sie heirateten nie wegen Ridos Verschwinden und schließlich ihres Todes. Später stellte sich heraus, dass ein Teil ihres Hasses auf ihn gerichtet war, da er der Mastermind war, der bewusst dafür sorgte, dass der Name ihres "Liebhabers" auf die Liste der Vampire der Level E gesetzt wurde, obwohl er nicht gefallen war in diesen Zustand noch. Ichiru Kiryu Ichiru ging mit Shizuka, nachdem sie seine Eltern getötet hatte. Er verliebte sich in sie und flehte sie an, ihn in einen Vampir zu verwandeln, aber sie lehnte ab, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er ein fügsamer Diener wurde. Sie gab ihm stattdessen ihr Blut, um ihn stärker zu machen, und das war ihr Ausdruck der Liebe zu ihm. Nach ihrem Tod trägt Ichiru Shizukas Glocke, um seine Haare zu binden. Zero Kiryu Shizuka schwelgt in Zeros Hassgefühlen für sie. Sie fühlte sich gut, jemanden mit so starken Gefühlen für sie zu haben. Sie biss ihn, weil etwas an ihm war, das sie an ihren früheren Liebhaber erinnerte. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Reinblüter Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Schurken Kategorie:Verstorben